


Caught in the Webb

by SorceressEpele



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Not everything I type is wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressEpele/pseuds/SorceressEpele
Summary: Grace Fields has been reading a science book gifted on her birthday. She visits her friend and manager to ask a question.
Kudos: 4





	Caught in the Webb

A photograph sits on the mantelpiece. The wooden frame remains polished, the glass kept free of dust. A memory. One of several spanning the length of the mantelpiece. Next to it sat a paper calendar with dates marked off. Today is the 27th October.

The Webb family home was well kept. Thriving plants sitting by the window. A large dining table in the corner of the room. A small sofa with a square coffee table in front, holding magazines in the side. A large bookshelf sat beside the mantelpiece, filled with various books. Novels, books on flowers, and a collection of small storage boxes with labels matching the contents. Despite being a living room, there was a distinct lack of a television in the room.

**Ding. Dong.**

The doorbell rang. It was the early evening. Nathan left the sofa to answer the door. Getting a visitor this time of the day wasn't unusual, especially since volunteering to manage Team Nature five months ago. This brought both satisfaction, even though it was laced with a splash of fear.

Opening the door, he immediately smiled. The sight of brown hair told him at a glance that his visitor was Grace Fields. Today she was wearing a purple dress, carrying things in a white bag upon her left shoulder.

“Come on in” he said as he ushered her inside. As he closed the door, a head peered around the kitchen door and into the hallway to see who the guest was.  
“Oh! Hello, Grace.” came the voice of Eileen Webb.  
Grace waved, “Hello!” before seeing Eileen disappear back into the kitchen. The scent of a stew cooking was wafting through the hall.  
Grace and Nathan moved to the living room, sitting down at the dining table. A formality for a meeting.  
“So what brings you here today?” asked Nathan, spotting a look on Grace's face.  
Grace opened her bag, and placed a science book on the table. Notably, a book on science used in the old world, before the collapse.  
“I was wondering if the owner of this book was..” Grace said before pausing. The next bit of her question felt awkward to ask for her.  
Nathan knew she'd figure it out one day, so he was ready. “My daughter.” he answered.

Grace was somewhat surprised by this. She figured that it was someone that Nathan knew personally, but she never realised he had a daughter. He'd mentioned having a son before, but never a daughter. Reading Grace's surprise, he took the photograph from the mantelpiece to show here.  
“This was Sophie. Like you, she was a magical girl.”

The girl in the photograph had green and brown flowing hair. She appeared to be in her magical girl costume. A simple green dress, with a brown design around the edges that resembled a range of mountains. There was also a brown rod with a green sphere on the end of it, laying across her lap. The similarities between her own costume, and the girl in the photograph, was noticed by Grace.  
“Was she an earth themed girl too?” questioned Grace.  
“Indeed she was.” replied Nathan with a bittersweet look upon his face. The memories of Sophie provided him happiness, but they also brought him pain at the same time.

“So, where is she now?” asked Grace.  
“Let me tell you a story.” was Nathan's reply.

**************

Thirty years prior. The barrier that night was a dark purple. White lines ran in random directions across the barrier like a series of cracks. Windows glowed with a soft white light. Team Breeze, a non-thematic mix of girls was patrolling their local neighbourhood.

Flames crackled on an eye-spider monster. Summer Breeze had brought the heat. Her fiery powers reminiscent of the heat of summer. Her costume was black, with red and orange glowing parts. To anyone none the wiser, it would have looked like a burnt-out dress. “This one's toast!” she gloated.  
The loudest sigh anyone had ever heard came from a snow-white girl with a very royal looking dress. It barely even looked suitable for combat. Winter Breeze. “Could you kill a monster without making a pun for once?”  
A bunch of eye-spiders were swept up in a strong wind, and splattered against the barrier-coated walls. “I guess you can't be blown away by mine either?” called out a green-haired girl. Her costume was not a dress, but more of a mix of closer fitting sports gear that aimed to protect and be aerodynamic. Raging Breeze was the leader of this mix of girls.   
“Pay attention!” yelled the last voice – Mountain Breeze, better known as Sophie Webb.  
Rock formations built in the street, tripping a large monster that was a combination of a bull and a spider. Once the monster had fallen over, large tree roots sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around its legs.  
“Oh shoot! We got ourselves a big one!” yelled Raging Breeze. “Zara, this one's all yours!”  
“With pleasure.” replied Zara, or Winter Breeze.  
Frost layered the monster quickly, with snow falling from places. Once the monster was layered heavily, a large icicle crashed from the sky, shattering the monster into tiny fragments. 

Summer Breeze blew a raspberry, as Sophie breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I still can't believe none of you could sense that thing coming.” commented Sophie with disbelief.  
Summer Breeze just blew another raspberry while Zara and Raging Breeze looked at each other.  
“You could be nicer about it, Felicity.” coldly stated Sophie, while glaring at her fiery teammate.  
“Sorry Sophie, I can't sense anything at all.” apologised Zara.  
Sophie turned to Raging Breeze, “And your excuse, Ruth?”  
“I was tracking somewhere els..” replied Ruth, before her expression turned sour. “..that doesn't seem good.”  
She pointed in the opposite direction to where the spider-bull came from. Sophie looked the same way, and her expression dropped.  
“Are you thinking?” she asked in shock.  
“..what I'm thinking?” said Ruth. The two nodded.  
“Possible Breach, Move it you lumps!” yelled Ruth.

The girls ran as fast as they could. Zara using her powers to create ice to slide on as her dress was impractical for running in. They arrived, confirming their suspicions while turning them to horror. A small apartment complex. The door was now missing, and multiple monsters had breached the inside.

The girls immediately split to defeat as many as they could quickly. Five minutes later, the coast appeared clear. No more monsters in the hallways. Felicity and Zara stood guard outside while Ruth and Sophie evacuated the rooms. They started from the top of the building, since those would take the longest time. The number of people growing quickly, some had fired flares to call for more magical girls to arrive.

Twenty minute later, most of the upper floors had been evacuated. Just the lower floor remained.

_Just two more homes_ thought Sophie. She noticed another girl had arrived and evacuated the other home. _One more_.

As she went to evacuate the last one, she found the door opening and the occupants screaming as they ran out. She checked inside the door. A monster had breached the building from the other side and it crashed through the interior walls like they were made of paper. She stepped into the home and raised an earth wall with her powers.

The raising of the wall was noticed by others outside.   
“What is she doing?” questioned Felicity.  
The civilians who had ran out gasped for air and stated “M..Monster... in..inside.”

The monster crashed into the earth wall, stumbling back. While it was stunned for the moment, Sophie got a chance to see what it was. A quadrupedal monster. It had eight heads and necks, each head having a bull's head and three horns on it. This was a new monster for Sophie. She had no idea what it was. She went to restrain it with tree roots, but her attack was too slow as the monster had recovered faster than anticipated. It pinned her against the wall, one head having pieced into her abdomen. She screamed in pain.

The monster had paused too. Sophie took the moment and summoned roots again, piercing the monster with them. With the monster immobilised, her wall of earth fell. Through the damaged wall, everyone could observe what had happened. Looks of shock and horror were unanimous among the crowd.

“K.. Kill it” stammered Sophie.  
Zara, tears in her eyes, summoned a big icicle and pierced the monster as as Felicity and Ruth ran over. The monster fading, Sophie fell to the floor. “Sorry” she said in a soft, tearful voice.  
“No! No! No!” yelled Felicity.  
“Is there nothing you can do?” cried a panicked Ruth.  
“Sorry..” Sophie cried softly.  
“Is there a healer girl here?” yelled Ruth to the crowd.  
None of the magical girls that had arrived to help were capable.

Ruth picked up her injured friend. “Felicity, help escort the others with Zara.”  
Ruth ran off ahead, using her powers to run as fast as the wind. Her destination was the local hospital which was a couple of miles away.

Upon arriving, she noticed her friend had fallen unconscious. Doctors rushed to the lobby, desperately trying to save the girl. The clock appeared to have gone into slow motion for Ruth. Twenty minutes later, Doctors brought the bad news. Sophie Webb had died.

**************

Back in the present, Grace was shocked to have heard the story. She immediately hugged Nathan afterwards. With the story, she realised why he had a special interest in her magical girl career – her own powers were the same as those of her manager's daughter.


End file.
